Bloodlust
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Klaus calls Caroline to help Kol with his bloodlust.


" Excuse me."

Freya was going to put Lucien's flowers in a vase when she heard someone outside " Yes."

"Are you Freya?"

Freya looks at the girl she seems familiar " Yes can I help you?"

Caroline looks over at the other blonde she's being blocked entrance to the compound by guards " I'm here to see Kol and these guys won't let me."

Freya looks at the strixs guys " It's ok she can come in."

Caroline smiles and notices the flowers in Freya's hand " Thank you nice flowers."

Freya looks down at the bouquet of colorful flowers in her hand " Thank you they were a gift. So how do you know Kol?"

Caroline laughs a little " Actually I don't. Klaus called me a couple hours ago and told me he needed my help. He told me to come here and help Kol with his bloodlust. I have amazing control and I'm a close friend of Klaus."

" Your a friend of Klaus?"

Caroline in a assuring tone " Yes but Klaus told me about the prophecy and I would never hurt any of you. I'm here to help I would say call Klaus but as you know Klaus is a private person so he would never talk about our relationship."

Xxx

Freya and Caroline walk in to the living room and Caroline sees Elijah, Finn and a guy she doesn't know. Elijah looks over at the two woman he was trying to talk some sense into Finn. " Your who Niklaus called?"

Caroline smiles " I was as shocked as you are we haven't formally met I'm Caroline Forbes."

Elijah shakes her hand and she looks at Finn. " Klaus told me you were back. The last time I saw you was at that ball your mother threw in Mystic Falls then you tried to kill us all. Back then we wanted the Mikaelsons gone but now I'm friends with Klaus, I'm acquaintances with Rebekah her ex boyfriend is my best friend, I'm here to help Kol, and I want to get to know Elijah, and I just found out about Freya a couple hours ago but would love to get to know her. So if you try to kill them again it won't be Matt sticking the white oak stake or bullet in your heart it will be me."

Lucien has been watching all this. " I like her."

He looks over at Freya "You intrigue me more darling."

Finn is mad he never met Caroline and now she's threatening him. He vamps over to her and pins her to the bookcase by her throat and squeezes Caroline gasps out. " I forgot to mention Klaus told me if anyone hurts me that when he comes back they will be in a box for the next couple centuries."

Finn squeezes harder he doesn't care about her threat. " Finn stop!"

Finn looks back at his sister and releases his hold on Caroline's throat she massages her throat. " Where's Kol I'm here to help him."

Elijah steps forward " I will take you to him Miss Forbes."

Caroline nods and leaves with Elijah " I'm sorry for my brothers actions and what you said earlier I would like to get to know you better to, find out what your relationship is with my brother."

"Klaus and I are just close friends who have slept together do we have feelings for each other yes but Klaus has Hope and Hayley a woman I can't stand. I now know how Klaus felt about Tyler and me."

Elijah stops in the middle of the hallway and turns to face her " Miss Forbes, Niklaus and Hayley aren't together. I know I just met you but from what I saw at mothers ball and from what you just told me you and Niklaus share something deeper he obviously trusts you if he calls you to help deal with our younger brother."

" Thank you Elijah wish me luck."

" Good luck Miss Forbes."

Xxx

Caroline takes a breath and walks into Kol's room and sees him kissing a girl who Klaus told her was Davina Kol's girlfriend on the bed she clears her throat and when that did nothing she tried something else" Kol Kol Mikaelson."

Kol stops kissing Davina's neck and looks over and sees someone he never thought he would see not just in his house but in New Orleans " Well well well never thought I see you here but looks you wasted a trip Niks not here."

Caroline walks into the room more " I'm not here for Klaus I'm here for you."

Xxx

Flashback a couple hours ago

Caroline is helping Enzo shop for things for his apartment when her phone rings. "Klaus."

Klaus is carrying his daughter to the car " Hello love I need a favor."

Caroline pointing to towels she thinks he would like "I have plans today I can't just drop everything because you need a favor."

" Sweetheart why don't you just ask what I need your help with I know you have been wondering that since you saw my name pop up on your phone."

" I hate how you do that. Fine what is it you need help with with?"

" Do what? I need you to go to New Orleans and help my brother Kol control his hunger and anger."

Caroline turns around to look at a pillow Enzo was holding up that's says gorgeous he was pointing at Caroline she smiles at him and nods " Not to be insensitive but Kol's died has been for a while. I cleaned the burn mark had front seats while you grieved."

Klaus rolls his eyes at the last comment " I said I was sorry for biting you but you were the closest thing to me and I healed you later. Kol is alive his witch girlfriend Davina brought him back when she so graciously broke my sire line."

" Doesn't explain why you had to put a lamp post in my stomach. Anyway Kol is alive and has a girlfriend who's a witch she's the one who broke the sire line making that incredibly painful stinging on our bodies."

Klaus putting Hope in her car seat " Yes and believe me it was more painful for me than you. That's why I knew I could call you with this sensitive problem. We moved past me putting your life in danger a couple times and hurting your friends and said friends trying to kill me out of that came a relationship neither of us expected."

" Your right and as your friend I will help I can you use one of those plane tickets you keep sending me but after I help Kol your taking me out on the town."

Klaus looks down at his daughter " I would love that but I'm not in New Orleans."

That catches Caroline off guard from looking at chairs she actually has to sit down " Wait to recap here you want me to go to a town I've never been to, go to a house I have no clue where it is, to help a guy I never met and the only person I do know isn't even in town. Klaus Mikaelson are you out of your mind did the person you killed this morning for your blood was she high was your blood spiked I will send you non spiked blood."

Klaus pulls the phone away from his ear and whispers to Hope " Your future step mom is a bit of a drama queen but that's why I love her."

Caroline is still rambling on the phone and hears what Klaus told Hope. " You better not be telling that precious little girl lies."

"Caroline breath I'm not in New Orleans because I disappeared with Hope and Hayley were in some backwater werewolf bayou they drink moonshine here. I would love to be there with you but I have thousands of enemies and spoiler alert I don't have the same relationship with them as I do with you. So they're all coming to kill me because they know kill me they don't die. So please help my brother and if me actually begging you isn't enough. Maybe this will Kol's girlfriend Davina wants him to drink from blood bags be all domestic and you know all about that you would be teaching an original and if that didn't sell you how about this do it for Hope she hasn't met her uncle yet and when she does I don't want it to be after he just killed someone."

Caroline slumped down next to Enzo on a different comfy couch. " You know sometimes I hate being your close friend and moonshine you poor original hybrid."

Klaus laughs then smiles " Who's telling lies now. So is that a yes?"

Caroline signals to Enzo that she likes this couch " Yes I will go but I want to fly down on the Mikaelson family plane."

"Thank you love. How did you know we have a plane."

Caroline watching Enzo go get a guy so they can pay for all of his furniture. " Oh please your the Mikaelsons first vampires ever and the way you guys life your life I figured you had to have a plane."

" After I get off the phone with you I will call and have the plane sent to you."

"Thank you and you still owe me."

Klaus sees Hayley finally leave the bar "I will look forward to paying you back."

Xxx

Present

Davina laying under Kol looks up " You told me you can handle it."

" I thought I could but it's worse than I remember."

Davina caresses his face " We will find a way."

Caroline hates to break this up but she was sent here to help. " Kol will you let me help you. I know we don't know each other but when I finally accept Klaus invitation to live here it would be nice to have one friend."

Kol looks down at Davina he couldn't live with himself if he hurt her and nods.

Caroline is happy Kol is letting her help him " Ok now I was taught by Stefan but I'm not going to use all of his technics."

Davina sitting up on the bed " Why aren't you going to use all of this Stefan guys technics?"

"When Stefan taught me he feed on animal blood so he taught me how to hunt and feed on animals. I doubt Kol wants to have an animal diet."

Kol getting a drink from his nightstand drink table " Your right I want to control this but I'm not that desperate."

" So we're going to do this another way. What do you do when your with Davina and you feel the hunger?"

Kol giving Caroline a glass " I vamp away."

"Ok I want to try something but I don't know if it's going to work."

Both Kol and Davina look at each other " What do you want to try?"

Caroline looks over at the couple " On the plane I was thinking on how I could help you. When I became a vampire I had a human boyfriend you remember Matt Donovan. I almost killed him until Stefan stopped me and told me to run it was a full moon and there was a werewolf near by. When Stefan found me after my first kill and after Damon tried to kill me twice he cleaned my face and he told me to breath to bury it so that's what we're going to do."

Caroline finishes her glass and stands up " Kol can you come here please."

Kol looks skeptical " And why should we be taking advice from the ripper of Monterrey? Also is there anyone the quarterback didn't date you, Rebekah he gets around."

" Kol how do you even know that you were daggered both times he was a ripper in the 20's when he met Klaus and Rebekah and a couple years ago when Klaus compelled him to turn it off. Matt also dated Elena but now Matt hates vampires well more than he used to."

Kol finishes his drink " When I awoke in Mystic Falls Rebekah told me everything that had happened since 1914 including ripper Stefan."

Davina watching the two vampires." What's a ripper and how do you know this Matt guy?"

Kol walking over to Caroline answering Davina's questions" A vampire who can't control themselves who will drink every last drop of blood out of a person until their head falls off. Rebekah and I were going to kill Matt but he was nice to her so she called the thing off so I crushed his hand. When the town witch dropped the veil and I came back as a ghost I throw the top of a broken bottle at him impaling his shoulder."

Davina looks over at Caroline " I don't want Kol to be a ripper."

She then looks at Kol "Did you have to do that stuff to him?"

Kol shrugs " I was protecting Rebekah he wasn't good enough for my baby sister."

Caroline stands in front of Kol "Ready"

Kol nods " When you feel the blood rush tell yourself your going to get through this your stronger bury the hunger. are you hungry right now?"

Kol nods " Show me."

Kol's eyes go black and veins appear below his eyes his fangs appear this is the first time Davina has seen this. Caroline's eyes turn black and veins appear and fangs. " Ok now were going to breath."

Kol nods and takes a few breaths and his veins start to disappear so do Caroline's. " Good do you want to try again?"

Kol looks back at Davina's hopeful face and nods. Both vampires show their veins and fangs then breath and they disappear " Good you are a fast learner Kol."

Kol looks over at Davina " I have motivation."

"Caroline how do you know Kol?"

Caroline looks around Kol at the witch sitting on the bed. " I actually don't know him I'm a close friend of Klaus and part of his broken sire line."

" The two times we were in a room together you choose to talk to Nik over me."

" Well to be fair that first time I was his date to that ball and you were busy planning Matt's death with Rebekah. Speaking of Rebekah where is she would love it that I'm here."

Davina looks at the blonde " You and Rebekah are friends?"

Caroline laughs " Not exactly were more like frenemies she told me once she loathes me that was after she bitch slapped me she also couldn't understand what Klaus sees in me."

Davina doesn't know how to take in this new vampire and her relationship with the Mikaelsons " Ok well thank you for helping Kol."

Caroline looks between the two and they both have love in there eyes well that and lust. " Your welcome and remember Kol you should know this already but if you are going to-" Caroline wiggles her eyebrows taps her ear " -vampire hearing we hear everything I once heard the beginning of Katherine and Stefan it was gross have fun you too."

With that Caroline walks out of the room.

Xxx

Caroline walks back into the living room " Kol has control of his bloodlust my work here is done unless do you guys have problems that I can help with."

Elijah is leaning up wall watching Lucien flirt with his older sister he doesn't like it. "Miss Forbes thank you for helping our brother."

Caroline smiles " Your welcome."


End file.
